gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
In-Verse All-Stars Legends
The Tentatively named ''New In-Verse All-Stars ''is a anniversary project by In-Verse, in commemoration of the 10 years of writing of the author, and the two years of the In-Verse Chronicles Project. The writer has stated that the project aside of being a RPG a la Super Robot Wars with full FMV cutscenes and VN sub scenes. It also its set in Modern-Futurist Day. With Charactes from In-Verse and some guests from the Author's other unrelated projects taking in a more "real-fantasy life" setting, and the art style is akin to recent Fire Emblem games. The Roster will be announced in few days, however, it is confirmed that the androgynous Fran will be the main protagonist alongside the Original Generation exclusively created for this game. Series/Games/Novels/Stories Represented The game will have over 70+ characters to recruit. The highest on the In-Verse Xover series. ''The Adventures of Vanessa'' series *Vanessa Luxaloss (With Lenka, Lucien, Chip and Decade) *Emily Fontaine *Jenny Thorndyke *Sylvia Thorndyke *Jaden Luxaloss *Sarah Nelson *Elise Luxaloss *Alaitz Friedman *Rainel Schulz *Collin Harrtz *Ashley Vincent *Mark O'Bryne *Jackie Frost *Vitenka Itzala *Chiaro Argiaren *Maura Kane *Neyén (Neutral Unit) *Kali Chrome (Neutral Unit) *Astral (Neutral Unit) *Dr. Einsteintin (Enemy Unit) *Gill Aldina (Enemy Unit) *Maximus Irving (Enemy Unit) *Windy (Enemy Unit) ''VSRFX'' series *Valeria Lindbergh *Claude Lindbergh *Elisa Delgado *Nagi Hisame *Charlie Vernon *Haizea Velano *Ran Howard *Soiree Valentine *Robert "DJ Berty" Judovits *Mina Lindbergh *Kira Ilias *Xavier Simmons *Allen Lindbergh *Darien Alucard *Opal Alucard *Maya Hamill (Neutral Unit) *Dante Hamilton (Neutral Unit) *Zephyra Spedicato (Neutral Unit) *Marcel Adler (Enemy Unit) *Caius Lante Della Rovere (Enemy Unit) *Vega (Enemy Unit) *Jubilee (Enemy Unit) ''Dream Revolution Saga'' series *Alexa Maxwell (Fire Lord Ignatius) *Dynamo (Lightning Bolt) *Nathaniel Blade (Golden Fang) *Alison Evans (Death Phantom) *Yuri Maxwell (Eis Ritter) *Hermione Graham (Water Archer) *Sally Bianchi (Giant Titan) *Angel Kennedy (Angelical Harp) *Cyrille Adams (Super Electrica) *Eddie Kennedy (Divine) *Adrian Twining (Devil Time) *Paine Twining (Black Blood) *Cassandra van Helsing (Weapon Changing) *Paris Clover (King Tron) *Elaine LeBlanc (Luce) *Ari Noir (Umbra) *Ignis Vatra (Fire Knight Flakkeren) *Karan "Lan" Phoenix (Aquarius Storm) *Ashe "Rodolia" Justice (Neutral Unit) *Ginga Sharam (Neutral Unit) *Brand "Dandelion" Fayer (Neutral Unit) *Nox (Enemy Unit) *Angelica Clyne (Enemy Unit) ''Re: Vengeance'' series *Keith Laurent *Claire Edwards *Aiden Spencer *Eirian Gallagher *Mireya Bagliore *Raoul Giovanni *Ferdinand Torres *Nathalie van Santen *Celina Laurent *Kenneth Elric *Lancelot A. Spencer *Mistral Maximova *Von Stroheim Twins (Minerva and Nirvana) *Pietro van Santen *Sebastian Anderson Johannes *Drake von Stroheim (Neutral Unit) *Domenico Lombardi (Neutral Unit) *Alessandro Quattrini (Neutral Unit) *Savio Edwards (Enemy Unit) *Hell Stinger/Mia Milchstrasse (Enemy Unit) *Nemesis (Enemy Unit) ''Dark Masters of the Night'' sub-series *Victoria Arcos *Tate Moon *Nina Ironside *Shiroi/Shiro Kaname *Vivian "Vivi" de Dorsales Emeraldas Crux *Raine "Ray" D. Heinrich *Lydia Gardenias *Angerona Lilly *Roxana Arcos *Ralf "Zima" F. Richter *Rock *Antonio Ramirez *Tanya "Noon" Fay *Nia Tremaine *Joe *Asura *Melanie Blood *Tasia (Neutral Unit) *Vladimir Arcos (Neutral Unit) *Francoise Girard (Enemy Unit) *Vali Bael (Enemy Unit) *Michael (Enemy Unit) ''The FEAST Saga'' series *Sienna Travers *Blake Snider *Zelda Grayson *Gavin Albain *Rose Belladonna *Jonathan Travers *White Siblings (Luke and Ophelia) *Alice von Stroheim *Mildred Albain *Shawn Grayson *Adelard Albain *Tristan "Hiro" Cruz *Jazz Snyder *Ameth *Roger Masters *Aurelius Kruger (Neutral Unit) *Eliza Sampson (Neutral Unit) *Wilhelm Krone (Neutral Unit) *Ron Sampson (Enemy Unit) *Julius Caesar Aeron (Enemy Unit) ''Arcana Warriors *Mondo Kitsch/World Sekai *Judgment Genesis *Fool Joker *Star Astro *Wheel Fortuna(e) *Magus/Magician *Rahibe/Priestess *Dee *Jay/Justice *Cross *Lune and Sol *Ballerina/Dominique (Neutral Unit) *Void Kitsch/World Void (Enemy Unit) Devil's Eye'' series *Milo Alexanderson *Rainer Fritz *Elle Chardin *Leone Bonatti *Thomas X. Daniels *Oliver Roy Valentine *Emma Stolz *Hildegard "Hilda" Stolz *Dwight "Ike" Summer *Haydée Chardin *Altair (Neutral Unit) *Rei (Neutral Unit) *Catherine (Neutral Unit) *Kenan (Neutral Unit) *Phantom (Enemy Unit) ''Neo Formula Racing: Dynamite Blaze *Medea Reynard *Jeanne Sterling *Kent Richards *Paris Reynard *Sheryl Monroe *Roy Monroe *Black Vision *Jack Marston *Fay Schneider *Alberto Meza *Allura Zayne *Robert Richards (Neutral Unit) *Bazooka Jean (Neutral Unit) *Berserker (Enemy Unit) *Darkness (Enemy Unit) House of Happiness *Aria Stadtfeld *Robin Jackson *Thalia Saunders *Ann (Neutral Unit) *Senga the Bear (Neutral Unit) *The man with the Fez (Enemy Unit) Project BREAK-OUT! *Ryu *Sophia *Barbara Knight *Bruno Di Napoli *Han *François *Martine Strauss *Elizabeth Elgar *Lin Chang *Fernando Cáceres *Florencia Vasconcelos *Tetsu *Flavio *Lirica (Neutral Unit) World Calamity Overdrive *Arthur "Artie" Payne *Megara "Kana" Wayne *Linda Bernard *Glen Minto *K. Wheeler *Lyn Winter *Vivian Sheppard *Marina "D'Arcy" Darcy *Kiri (Neutral Unit) *Schlevogt Diamond Bros. (Neutral Unit) *Blood (Enemy Unit) ''The Dynamite Circus *Alain Keaton *Odin Lowell II *Fatima A. Blade *Saint-Anne Blade *Strife Twins *Bub the Clown *Angelique von Stoker *Leo "Lionhead" Foley *Walter King *Vinka Belenus (Neutral Unit) *Ell Burlesque (Enemy Unit) ''After Wish'' *Cornelia Joester *Constance "Connie" Joester *Cain Brooklyn *Aidan Branton *Dimitri Adams *Breeze "Brizie" Alben *Sunny Jefferson *Dana Bellucci *Gladio (Enemy Unit) ''Dream Academy'' *Ken Miller *Anna Rosa Vargas *Wade Holt *Fred "Freddy" Hale *Violet Sharp *Marcus Griffith *Delia Reeves *Joan Reeves *Tia Reeves *Arthur Perlman *Simon Wayne *Matthew Anderson *Cyan Black *Harmony Fernandez *Troy Maxwell *Mariah Potter *Kelly Kane *Simon Roth *Matthew "Matt" Rhodes *Alex Kane *Xanthe Saunders *Diego Vargas *Mia Carson (Neutral Unit) *Gerald Miller (Enemy Unit) ''Misadventures of the Maniac Quintet'' *Galatea Kujo *Jasmine Morgana Amigorena *Caprice "Price" Edwards *Callisto "Palmer"/Sinclair *T.J "Gappy" Anderson *Emmie *Rio Witherspoon *Emerald "Esme" Starlight *Monty Kujo *Faust/Apollyon (Neutral Unit) *Reinheld Salabia (Enemy Unit) *Errante (Enemy Unit) ''Dreamers of the Road'' ''Neo Freedom X'' ''Dynamite Dancer'' ''In-Verse All-Stars/Heroes'' ''Another Stories'' ''Shades of Destiny'' ''Quintetto Revue'' ''Shotgun Kiss'' ''Fantasy Park Zone'' ''Midnight Blue'' ''Rondo of Vengeance'' ''Battle Between Time and Space'' ''Judgement and Armageddon'' ''Battle of Rock! Original Generation Like the Earthbound game for SNES and Wii U, you can name the hero party, your butler and advisor. But still they'll be referred as their standard names except the Avatar for obvious reasons. Heroes *'Fran': Fran is the main character of the game, you can customize his or her appearance as well as its name, it has amnesia. *'Nine/Circe': Circe is a Princess of a Nation, however, wanting to fight, she disguises as a ninja-like character named Nine. *'Odin': A mysterious man who is eyepatched from one of his eyes, but is an avid fighter. Villains *'Icarus': A Fallen Angel who's connected with Fran. The Big Bad of the game. *'Chernobog': a.k.a. "Cherno". She's an artificial goddess, but her irony is, that she has no god-like powers. *'Marthe de Rais': He was Circe's fiance, but misunderstandings forced him to fight Circe. Others *'Adele': Her role is an advisor of the heroes. *'"Ikaruga": The Butler who introduces the game to the player. *???''': SECRET! Sound For the first time in the series, the game will have dual audio due to being the first game in the series to be localized in Asian countries, albeit not all cutscenes are voiced, there's a narrator also. In the music aspect, it will touch many genres as possible, with more than 300+ songs to play. The OP is Polaris by Faylan, from Polaris. Trivia/Misc. *This is the First Crossover set in an AU, but maintaing the principal formula. *Almost every Original Generation character where discarded designs for other material or forgotten ones. *This is the First Game in the Crossover series to recieve a CERO D (17+) (C (15+) in the case of the Portables Ver.) Rating in Japan, most likely due to the real life allusions and violence elements, that despite this, has lower rating in Western territories. *This is the Final In-Verse Title for PS3 and X360. Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:RPG Category:RPGs Category:Visual Novel Category:Tactical Category:Crossover video games Category:Crossover Category:Original Games Category:Original Crossover Category:Sonikku Aensland Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Playstation 3 Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:New Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Steam Games Category:PC Games Category:Wii U Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:"T" rated Category:"T" Rated